


The Rose Garden

by kethni



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: ‘Why are men so fucking sentimental?’ she muttered.





	The Rose Garden

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Intronerd for the suggestion.

 

Selina looked up at the night sky. There was no chance of seeing the stars, but she looked anyway.

‘This is a little exposed,’ a familiar voice said.

‘That’s the fucking point.’ She shivered and rubbed her arms. Gooseflesh was rising on her skin.

Kent took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. ‘They’re asking for you.’

She snorted. ‘Want me to go back so they can ignore me some more?’

‘Wah, wah, poor little president.’

‘Asshole.’ She looked around the garden. ‘Are we gonna stand here all night or what?’

He shook his head. ‘You’re freezing.’

‘So warm me up.’ She walked between a couple of bushes until she reached a wall. She turned around, completely confident that he would have followed her, and leaned back against the wall.

Kent loosened his tie, pulled it free, and snapped it between his hands.

‘Ooh what’s that for?’

He leaned over her. ‘Doing it in the Rose Garden is your peculiar fantasy, Ma’am, it’s not mine. Allow me some small measure of pleasure to offset the discomfort of the situation.’

Selina skimmed her hands down her body, ran her fingers along the hem of her dress, and slid it up to her waist. ‘As long as you stop talking and fuck me.’

Kent brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. Then he pushed her hands behind her back and tied her wrists together with his tie.

‘Pervert,’ she growled, licking her lips.

He touched her hips, drawing his fingertips around to her thighs. ‘I’m not the one who wants to have sex in the cold in a semi-public place.’

She closed her eyes as she tipped her face up. ‘All I hear is blah, blah, blah,’ she mumbled.

Kent pulled down her panties as he kissed her neck.

The breeze rustled the roses. Petals fell.

Selina trembled as he entered her.

Her shoulders pressed against the brick wall. With each thrust she was pushed up onto her tiptoes and then down again. Her breath was loud in the still air. Her heartbeat thumped in her chest.

She opened her eyes as she came. Looking up at the dark sky.

Kent pushed his face into her neck.

‘Why are men so fucking sentimental?’ she muttered.

‘We’re weak and feeble creatures,’ he replied.

Selina snorted. ‘That’s no fucking shock.’

He kissed her neck and then her mouth.

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘Untie me, you asshole.’

‘Yes, Ma’am.’

She gave him back his jacket, and brushed lint from his shoulder. ‘Come on then. Don’t fucking dawdle.’

The End

 

 


End file.
